


Of All People

by 0_aleunacse_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves reader, F/F, F/M, Marauders, POV Severus Snape, Popular reader, Severus Snape Angst, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, irritated snape, muggle reader, reader has a secret crush, reader is a badass, reader is popular, reader likes severus snape, severus dosent like reader, severus snap is cold, severus snape is cold, severus starts to like reader, thick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aleunacse_0/pseuds/0_aleunacse_0
Summary: You've always been popular since you started at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Everyone knows who you are. They all want to be your friend or at least be known by you. But there is one person who didn't care for you since your 1st year, and that's no other than Severus Snape. Its not like you need the attention, he was just different. Now that you are in your 6th year, things start to change after you became friends with Lily Evens and the first girl ever to join Hogwarts Quidditch team.I'm bad at introductions, please read ... I believe that the story is better then this summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let's get this cleared up, I don't own anything. And things that are added are all made up by me!!!
> 
>    
> Things you need to know for this chapter.  
> Y/n - Your name
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

You laid your head over your arms on the polished dark aged wood with your eye’s closed, letting sleep take over you from last nights studying. Because you have a two-part test to do in potions today, the first part being how to make the laughing-inducing potion and two how to make the potion that makes it stop. As much as you were good in potions, it was the potion to reverse the laughing inducing one that made you study more. Because if you mess that up, then you could make the potion worse by making it last a full 24 hours. Or it could make you piss your pants or leave you with a horrible stomach ache. You were peacefully sleeping for about 7 minutes when you felt a nudge to your left arm to wake you. You chose to ignore it, but you left it again three more times and the last nudge came with a deep voice. You knew that voice so well and it came from the one and only Sirius Black.

“ You should wake up and eat something Princess, we have a test today?” You lifted your head to look at the long wavy-haired teen who was smirking at you. “ You know as the Muggles say breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

“ And you care because …?” You asked siting up then filling your plate with food, because he was right about breakfast being the most important meal of the day. Plus, you never miss breakfast … ever!

“ Because I plan on sitting next to you, so I can follow along with step by step with you.”

“ Ahh, so you need to copy?”

“ Well I wouldn’t call it that, and it’s not the only reason why I plan to sit next to you.”

“ Do tell me?”

“ Well I over heard that we are making a very powerful love potion at some point …”

“ Okay and?”

“ And who ever we sit by today, will be our partner all year. So be ready to be my girlfriend for however long the potion last.”

“ Well I’ll sure stay clear of you today!” his face fell a bit, then he put a hand over his heart. You then knew he was going to be dramatic again.

“ Ohh y/n you break my heart …” his face then changed into a serious one. “ But you forget, I’m Sirius Black no one will dare to sit next to you if I don’t want them too!” he said lifting your chin with his finger bringing your lips to his. But you pushed his face away rolling your eyes turning back to your food.

“ I’d like to see you try.” You tell him stabbing your fork in your food then took a bite.

“ I will barley have to try love.” He turned back to his food just as James potter sat down in front of you with a smile on his face.

“ And what are you so chummy about?” Sirius asked.

“ This is my year!”

“ How so.”

“ Lily finally agreed to go on a date with me!” You gave a sad look which made James and Sirius confused.

“ That poor poor girl, you probably annoyed her so much she most likely accidentally said yes.” James gave you an annoyed face.

“ Ha ha very funny but it wasn’t like that at all.”

“ **Hey y/n!** ” you turned to look at a group of three Raven claw girls waving at you, but the problem was that you didn’t know them. So not to be rude you waved back, then turned back to your plate.

“ Remus are you joining Quidditch this year? They’re looking for a new seeker, after the old one broke his back falling from his broom. The poor guy is now paralyzed from the waist down.” You leaned forward looking on the other side of Sirius seeing Remus sitting there quietly. _‘ Shit he’s been there the whole time! Why didn’t he say anything?’_ You think to yourself but then what James said just registered in your head and that kind of got you a bit upset.

“ His name is Asher guys and you shouldn’t talk about who will be his replacement. How would you feel if you were one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever had only to have an accident leaving you paralyzed? Plus, who hasn’t heard about his girlfriend breaking up with him, because of the whole thing. And on top of that knowing that half of the Gryffindor boys will be at tryouts tomorrow to take your place!” you looked at your friends seeing that they avoided eye contact with you.

“ Well when you put it like that, I kind of feel bad for thinking about trying out for the seekers position.”

“ Bloody hell y/n now I feel like!! … like!!! … don’t know how to describe how I feel! I just feel bad!” Sirius said running his fingers though his hair.

“ Well you should feel that way, just don’t tell Asher that because he probably has had it with all the pity parties since the accident.” You say stabbing your fork again in your food, but in your peripheral vision you seen a flash of red. When you turned your head, you see Lily Evens getting in the spot beside you. Her face showed that she was upset, and her eyes were a little bit red … like she was about to cry. She usually sat at the end of the Slytherin table for almost every meal with Severus, but it looked like that wasn’t happening for now. You automatically looked over at the Slytherin table where you would see the red-haired girl and long blacked haired young man only to find he was nowhere in sight.

“ Hey, do you mind if I sit with you guys?” she asked looking mostly at you for some reason, like as if waiting for my approval.

“ Lily you are welcome to sit with us any time you want.” James said while you nodded as did the other two male teens, she then smiled dipping under the table and popping back up on the other side to sit next to James.

“ **Hey y/n!** ” you looked back seeing two more girls waving at you as they walked by, you said hey back also waving to them.

“ Do you know them?” Sirius asked watching the two Hufflepuff girls leave the dining hall.

“ I think I have charms with them …” you said taking a swig of your drink.

“ So how does it feel?” you looked up at James with a confused face.

“ How does what feel?”

“ How does it feel to be the most interesting person in Hogwarts.” You rolled your eyes.

“ I’m am not.” You said plainly.

“ Ohh but you are, everyone has known who you are since our first year. From anyone who was older then you, or younger then you. In fact, the first, second, and third years worship you right now!”

“ No they don’t!”

“ Yes they do.”

“ NO!”

“ YES!”

“ NO!”

“ YES!”

“ NO!”

“ OK, Y/N you are the most interesting person in this school because you have been everywhere around the world with your parents!”

“ So I’ve been to a couple of places who cares!”

“ Everyone cares, but what matters to some people is that your mom is a famous fashion designer, and your father is a wild life filmmaker in the muggle world. That’s pretty cool if you ask me.”

“ Ohh so what matters is what my muggle parents do for a living, but who I am now doesn’t?”

“ Stop being sarcastic! What I meant to say is that you’ve experienced so many things in many various places. You are kind, wise, down to earth, caring, smart, brave, helpful, Sarcastic, and the list goes on and on. Your parents raised you to be so because of their hard work. Plus, I think some of the girls here admire your mothers clothing designs.”

“ Nice save, but now that I’m done eating I’d like to get to potions. So, see you guys later!” you say packing your things and getting out of your seat.

“ I’m right behind ya Y/n!” Sirius said also getting out of his seat to follow you to class. _‘ can’t he just study! Its not that hard if you know how to manage your time.’_ You think to yourself walking out of the dining hall with Sirius Black right behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter  
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/l/n - Your last name
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

 

 

// In potions class (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

You walked into Potions class seeing that there was a few people already sitting inside studying for today’s test. Without a second thought you made your way to your usual spot in the middle of class on the left side sitting down on the wooden stole setting your book down on the table. Sirius keeping to his word by siting next to you smirking at your irritated face when he did so, you ignored him and sat there quietly as the class room started to fill up with other students. James walked in 2 minutes later with Lily right behind him laughing to themselves, they both came to the table in front of you sitting down. They turned around to face the both of you with smiles, but you noticed that Lily looked behind you. You knew that her eyes were on the Snape who always sat in the back, you also didn’t doubt he was there because he always was the first one in class. She then looked away giving you a smile when she seen you were looking at her, so you gave one back to make her feel at ease.

“ So, what happened?” You asked her to which she automatically tried to play it off like she didn’t know what you were asking about.

“ What do you mean” she asked in the sweetest tone that also had a hint of nervousness in it. You decided just to get to the point, because you really were curious about what happened.

“ I mean … I know you and Snape are basically attached at the hip, and I can’t help but notice that one you aren’t next to each other, and two also not taking.”

“ Well, umm I really don’t want to talk about it … “ She started to say but James interrupted her.

“ The greasy snake, called her a Mudblood because she agreed to go out with me.” You rolled your eyes because although being called a mudblood was the worst thing to be called when being muggle born, but he probably has his reasons for called her that.

“ James shut up … Lily how long have Snape and you been friends?” you asked her.

“ Since we were kids why?”

“ Yeah Y/n what’s your point?” James asked you with a bit of a glare for not seeing her situation the way he did.

“ My point is how long have Snape and you been friends?” You asked James waiting for an answer, but one didn’t come. “ Never right? So, put yourself in his shoes for a sec. Lily his best friend for many years just agreed to go out with James Potter, a young man who we all know has never been the kindest person to him. All those years of being bullied should have told her that maybe James Potter isn’t the nicest person … sorry James but think about how he feels knowing the only person he has is with the person he hates. And I know being called a mudblood was probably hurtful for you to hear from him lily, but he most likely wasn’t thinking when he called you that.” She looked a bit sad when you told her that, but you knew she needed to hear it.

“ Then what should I do?” she asked you.

“ Well for starters you should talk to him, so you both can clear things up. Then we can move on to what I think should happen next.” You looked at James who was now full on glaring at you.

“ And what would that be!” James asked but then your professor walked in.

“ Good morning class take your seats I have an announcement to make.” Mr. Slughorn said walking over to where the cauldrons were, grabbing the smallest one before returning back to the front of the room. He then looked up at the class with a smile. “ Good everyone is here, now I know some of you heard that the person you sit with today will be your partner for the rest of the year. And I see that you’ve all probably sat by the person you wanted to be paired with, but I decided to change that last minute.” He took out two pieces of paper then used his wand to make them levitate, he mumbled a spell that started to cut the paper into strips while they folded themselves and dropped into the cauldron. “ On these pieces of parchment paper are everyone names, so if everyone can stand up and wait by a wall.” You looked at Sirius who looked to be upset knowing what was going to happen.

“ Looks like we won’t be partners after all Sirius.” You tell him with a smile while he glared.

“ There is still a chance!” He told you standing next to you by a wall.

“ Okay Students when I call your name you are going to step forward until I call another name and you and that other person will be find seat. Okay so let’s begin … ”  He stuck in hand in the black cauldron grabbing a strip of parchment paper, then opening it.” Lily Evens.” She stepped forward as the professor drew out another name. “ And James Potter, find your seats you two.” The look of relief on James face was priceless, but Slughorn continued.

Half of the class was seated by now, some student with upset faces with who their partners were and others who looked like they didn’t care. All you wanted to do was start your potions test before the information you studied for was gone from your mind, again Slughorn drew out the next name.

“ Y/n Y/l/n …” You stepped forward waiting for your partners name to be called while most of the males that were still standing were crossing their fingers hoping their name would be called so they could be your partner. “ And Sirius black, find your seat please.”

“ Yesss!!!” Sirius roared thrusting his fist in the air from hearing his name being called. ‘ _Damn what are the odds_.’ You think to yourself taking a seat in the front of the class with a Happy looking Sirius black following you. again, the names went on to be called, after 5 minute there was only two people left that were standing. When Slughorn seen who it was his smile fell, there stood the only two males Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Slughorn knowing that Severus didn’t get along with everyone especially with James, Sirius, and Remus, the professor looked around the class for someone who he knew could work with him. Slughorn didn’t want to pick Lily because the whole point was to get everyone out their comfort zone and meet new people. The professor then looked at you, you were very out going and could get alone with anyone.

“ Ahh seeing the history with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, I don’t think it would be wise for the two of them to be partners for the rest of the year. So, Miss Y/l/n do you mind being Mr. Snape partner for the rest of the year?” he asked you, your face lit up at the thought of not being Sirius’s partner.

“ No! I mean yes … wait hold on, no I don’t mind” you said getting out of your seat and heading to the vary back table that was available, you guessed that no one wanted to sit there because it was Snape’s spot. It took a minute for Sirius to process what had happened, but he finally found his voice when Remus took the seat you once occupied.

“ Wait, that’s not fair! She was my partner first!” Sirius asked looking to the back of the class seeing that you were already seated next to Snape.

“ Do you want to be Partnered with Mr. Snape?” Slughorn asked Sirius who shook his head. “ That’s what I thought so now that we are all settled, the person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year. We will begin class, now you should already know what you need to make the potion we are making today so get started, you have the rest of the class to do it, you may begin.” You looked to Severus seeing that he didn’t looked to pleased with being your partner for the rest of the year.

“ Hey, Snape my name is … “

“ I know all to well who you are miss Y/l/n, and I don’t want you getting in my way. So, do us both a favor and keep to yourself!” The black-haired teen said walking away to grab the ingredients he needed to make the laughing inducing potion as well as for the cure.

“ Umm okay.” You said to yourself, following him to do the same.

As time pasted you had finished making the cure within 15 minutes, you did that one first so you wouldn’t forget how to make it. You looked at Severus seeing that he was already done with making the laughing potion and was working on the cure, with no expression. Then you looked at Sirius who was struggling with the potion while trying to copy Remus, but every so often he would look at you with a small glare. You looked away focusing on your next task … taking a breath in and letting it out. You started cutting up the herbs you need, then placing them placing them in some cheese cloth putting it in the cauldron to boil. Then you measured your liquids, putting them in their vials until you could add them into the cauldron. Lastly you had to crush 1.5 grams of a rib bone that came from a magical creature that is said to target the ribs when mixed with any potion.

For example, if you mix said bone with the laughing inducing ingredients then it will mostly target your ribs, that’s why the rib bone just prefects the potion. But if you mix the rib bone with a potion that could make the body rot, then it will target the ribs first. When you had everything prepared, you removed the cheese cloth with the now useless herbs seeing that the liquid in the cauldron was a light orange color. Then after adding the other liquids and the powered rib bone, it was now a darker orange.

You were now pouring the finished product in a veil, smiling at all your work. You looked at the clock seeing that you had more than enough time to clean up and wait for the other class to finish until Mr. Slughorn came by so the students can test their potions. You see Severus waiting patiently while reading a book about what looked to be next week’s potion test with his area cleaned up already.

“ Over achiever.” You whispered while cleaning your area, but he didn’t even give you a sideways glance, you almost wanted to say it louder, so he could say something back. ‘ _Making dumb remarks isn’t going to get him to talk to you idiot! Then you would be no better than the boys you hang out with._ ’ you scolded yourself.

“ Are you studying for next weeks potions test?” you asked leaning in to look at what the book said.

“ I thought we were keeping to ourselves.” He said not looking up from his book.

“ I never agreed to that Snape.”

“ I clearly heard an ‘okay’ when we parted earlier.”

“ Anyway, are you studying for next week’s potion?”

“ Yes, because I am an over achiever.”

“ Do you think you could help me study? I already looked at what we were making, and I know it is going to be difficult for me.”

“ Judging by today's potion test, you don’t need help … you can handle it yourself.” He said slowly turning a page and letting his dark eyes roam the books words. ‘ oh, so he’s been observing me! Okay that’s a step forward, plus he did say that he knew who I was … but he said it like he hated me.’ You think.

“ But …” you started but you were interrupted when your professor spoke.

“ For those who are done, I will come by to take a look at your potion. Then you may clean up and leave for the day.” He stated looking around the room seeing that only Snape and you were the only ones who were done. He then made his way to the back of the class smiling at the two of you. “ well let’s see what we got here, Miss Y/l/n would you like to go first,” Mr. Slughorn asked opening up his grade book while a inked feather zoomed to his side ready to take down your grade.

“ Here goes nothing …” you said picking up the orange vial, opening it, then bringing it up to your lips. The liquid slid down your throat and within seconds you felt tingles around your sides, you started to smile but then it got worse. You burst into laughter holding you side with one hand while the other rested on the table to support yourself. Your eye’s started to water a bit so you wiped them away, then you reached for the cure vial downing that and the laughter immediately stopped. As your breathing became even you heard the clapping hands of your professor.

“ Outstanding Miss Y/l/n! job well done, now Mr. Snape it is your turn.” You looked at Severus seeing that his face clearly read that he didn’t want to test out his own potion.

“ Mr. Slughorn you and I both know that My Potions are all made to perfection, so I don’t see the need to test my Potion.” He said shifting side to side, you automatically knew he just didn’t want to be heard laughing in the class.

“ I know but all students are required to test their potions, and if I let you slide Mr. Snape, then all will want the same treatment as you.” so you acted.

“ I’ll test it for you Snape, it’s no problem.” You said taking his orange vial and drinking it before Slughorn can protest. Like before you started to laugh again loudly, then you took the cure making it stop.

“ Ahh … so that solves the testing situation. Outstanding Mr. Snape, like always. Mr. Snape you should thank Miss Y/l/n, I knew you two would be great partners … you both may leave.” Your professor said with a smile then walked away. Snape then gathered his things leaving quickly while you did the same trying to catch up with him. You followed him down the hall basically jogging to keep up with his long strides, you reached out to grab his sleeve tugging on it to make him stop.

“ Snape hold on a minute …” you said but he interrupted.

“ Just because you tested out my potion for me, doesn’t mean I’m going to agree to help you out with next week’s test. Especially a Marauders member!”

“ I’m Not a Marauder, just because I hang out with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter doesn’t make me part of …” You started but something caught your eye, Severus seen that your focus was no longer on him, so he followed your line of view behind him. He seen Asher Grey Warren not too far from the two of you who was struggling to carry his book. He was trying to balance them while trying to get himself to where ever he was going. Then his books fell from his lap including his wand, you looked around seeing that there was a few people around. But all they were doing was just watching him. “ Umm talk to you later Snape.” You said quickly leaving him and heading towards Asher. You bent down picking up Asher’s wand handing it to him. “ Hey, would you like some help?” you asked the black-haired grayish blue-eyed teen.

“ NO.” he plainly said using his wand to bring his four books back into his lap, you watched as he used his right hand to keep his books in his lap while using the other to try to move forward. But using only his left hand made his wheel chair slowly move to the right side, and he clearly didn’t want to go that way. Putting his wand down he now used both hands to straighten himself to move forward, but again his book and wand fell. Asher leaned forward putting his head in his hands in frustration, you gave a sad smile picking up his books and wand standing beside him waiting for him to move.

“ Where are we heading?”

“ I said I don’t … “

“ Look I either stand by and watch you struggle like every heartless person in this hall, or I can help you to where ever you are going for the rest of the day … your choice. If you don’t take my help its going to take you at least 30 minutes just to get to the end of this hall.” He sat there looking up at you, but then he started to move forward quickly.

“ I have charms next ...” He stated with you right beside him with a small smile on your face, as Asher and you continued to move on you were watched by everyone in the hall including that of Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you all think!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter  
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/l/n - Your last name
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

 

 

// Next day (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

You had spent the whole day yesterday helping Asher get to his classes, by helping him to his class and racing to your class to make it on time. Then when your class was over you would run back to take him to his next class. He hated it, but you just helped him anyways no matter what he said. When the day was over you told him you would help him the next day. So here you both were, classes for the day were now done and Asher and you were side by side in front of the entrance of the Quidditch field. It was practice for the Gryffindor team as well as tryout for the open spot of Seeker. You looked down at Asher seeing that his face held sadness and anger, you guessed sadness because he no longer can play the sport he loved, and anger from seeing all the boys waiting to try out for his place.

“ At least you get to pick who will be Seeker …” You said giving the black-haired teen a warm smile. You watch him take a gulp then he tried to move through the grass in his wheelchair. Its not like he couldn’t do it by himself, but the ground was a bit soft and it made it so much harder to get to the field. You got behind him grabbing the handles and started to help him get to the field with ease.

“ You don’t have to help me, I can get there!” he slightly yelled locking the latches on his wheelchair in place, so it couldn’t move no matter what. Asher was well known around the school for being competitive and a bit mean. He had a small temper when something  didn’t go as planned, but You guess you have to be when you pour your heart and soul into a sport you love. Again, that was all over when he had his accident, everyone knew he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player when he graduated.

“ Like I said before it will take you longer without my help, and I’m not taking **No** for an answer! Besides I want to watch how this thing goes, I know a few things about Quidditch as well. And by the looks of it you need another set of eyes to watch tryouts judging by how many boys are here.”

“ Why are you helping me anyways, it better not be because you feel bad for me? We never really talked before, and when we did I don’t remember being all to kind to you!” he says which made you think about what he said.

 

 

// Flash back – 4th year (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

You walked through the hall by yourself with stack of books in your arms, you had a test in a week to study for. You were having a bit of trouble trying to balance your books while making sure to you watched where you were going. By ever so offten peeking on the side of your books to make sure you were going the right way. Just then a you heard running feet in front of you, and the next second you were on the floor by a body that crashed into you.

“ Owe … “ You mumbled looking up seeing Asher warren and yourself on the floor with all your books scattered everywhere. You looked up seeing that Asher was trying to put on his Quidditch boots, and when his left shoe was on he looked up at you with a glare.

“ Hey why don’t you watch where the bloody hell you’re going!” he yelled putting on his arm guards.

“ Excuse me … you were the one who ran into me, and you’re a Quidditch player you should’ve been able to dodge me!”

“ What do you know about Quidditch you good for nothing pretty face!”

“ Well let’s just say if I was in your shoe’s I would have been able to dodge a person while putting on my shoe’s!” You started to yell putting all your books in a stack before picking them up. Asher now had everything on and picked up his broom then looking at you again.

“ Girls don’t play Quidditch, and if one decides to then she wouldn’t be able to keep up with my team ... especially me!”

“ I guess I’ll just have to be the first and prove you wrong!”

“ Please I’ll mop the floor with you!”

“ No I’ll be the one mopping the floor ... but as punishment, you know why?”

“ Do tell me ..”

“ I’ll be mopping your blood off the floor because I would have slaughtered you in the sky!”

“ Well with the way you are talking I guess the sorting hat got your house wrong … you Slytherin!”

“ Same goes for you warren!” you both glared at each other before Asher looked at the time seeing that he was going to be late for today’s match against Hufflepuff. Which he turned around and took off running again.

“ Got to go, see you never Y/l/n!” he yelled over his shoulder running out of sight.

 

 

// End of flashback (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

“ That’s in the past … forgive and forget, and I’m not doing this because I feel bad, I’m doing this because I’m not cold hearted.” He looked at you with his signature annoyed glare before he unlocked his wheelchair and let you help him push himself on to the Quidditch field.

“ You better keep an eye on half the boys who are trying out!”

“ Ohh believe me I will.” You both pushed to the field into a shady spot as players who were already on the team took off into the sky. Everyone who was trying out as Seeker made their way to Asher and you to be told what to do. Once everyone was huddled in Asher spoke.

“ For those who don’t know who I am my name is Asher Grey Warren, former Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. As you see I am no longer able to play, therefore today is tryouts to take my place. And if you don’t already know I am choosing who is fit to take that place, and it won’t be easy. So, to start you should already know the basic warm ups for the Gryffindor team, if you don’t leave now!” 3 out of 28 boys left with sad looks on their faces. “ If you chose to stay not knowing the warm ups I will know, and you will be called out for lying which you will also be kicked off the field!” about 6 more boys left with irritated looks on their face mumbling things to themselves about Asher, but he didn’t care. “ You may start!” the 19 boys that were left took off to the sky starting warm ups, luckily for them everyone who stayed knew the warm up then when they were done they started to actually practice. One by one Asher called out the numbers on their backs telling them to leave … and with the help of you, you told him a few boys who didn’t cut it. About 30 minutes later Asher called in a break, so the 5 boys who were left got off their brooms to get some water.

“ What are you going to do now?”

“ I’m going to Let out the Golden Snitch, and who ever gets it and brings it back to me is Seeker.” Asher said with a blank face looking over his notes he took on the remaining boys.

“ You should put out a time limit, that way they will be more competitive.”

“ Fine .. say 15 minutes?”

“ Make it 10, if they are really good they could get it in no less than that.”

“ I need you to join them to keep an eye out for any cheaters, so grab my broom and put your hair up.”

“ Really?”

“ Yes, now hurry break is almost over!” He tells you, you leave to the side of the field seeing Asher’s broom against the stands, it was brought to the field by one of his team mates for some reason. You took it hopping on, and letting the broom carry you back to Asher while you put your hair up with both hands off your broom with no problem.

“ I’m ready!” you tell him, Asher yelled for the left over 5 boys to come over, so he can explain what was going to happen.

You were now in the sky with the other 5 boys with the golden snitch somewhere around the field, when Asher said go everyone took off in different directions. You quickly seen the Snitch zooming very high above everyone unnoticed by the other boys.

“ 9 minutes left!!” Asher yelled though the amplifier, you watch as the Snitch zoomed by a few boys still going unnoticed by them. ‘ _Are you kidding me, it’s right there! Can’t nobody see it, its shining like a mini sun!_ ’ You think to yourself.

“ 5 minutes!” Asher said watching from below, he seen that one of the boys looked at you and followed your line of sight to where the golden snitch was. He then took off following it with the others hot on his trail. You were right behind them watching as they try to grab it, but they couldn’t … they were to slow. You could have easily pasted them with no problem, but you stayed behind watching number 8 pull out his wand from his robe. You seen that he was secretly trying to use it on the other boys, but what he didn’t know was that you seen him. You quickly zoomed to his side and pushed your body into him before he could cast a spell. When he was able to gain his balance you flew back to his side snatching his wand from his hand.

“ Your out … leave the field!” you say dropping his wand letting it fall all the way to the ground below, then flying back to the other boys.

“ 1 minute!” as the seconds were counted down by Asher you decided to pass them and grabbing the golden Snitch a second before the time was up. The 4 boys that were left looked at you with shocked face, but they then descended down to the ground to see what Asher had to say. “ Alright who has it?” the boys looked at you which made Asher look at you. “ Well hand it over Y/l/n!” you did so standing by his side waiting for him to continue. “ What happened to number 8?” Asher asked you.

“ He was caught by me trying to use his wand, therefore he was kicked off the field.”

“ Well since nobody was able to take the Snitch on time, I will see you 4 tomorrow for more practice … Hopefully Gryffindor will have a new Seeker by next week. You may leave.” The boys packed up their things heading out of the field as the other team members also finished practice.

“ Hey Y/n!” A boy on the team said with a smirk which made you raise a brow. “ I seen you helping the last 5 boys with the Snitch … well 4 boys now, so do you want me to give you some private lesson in Quidditch?” he asked you but before you were able to respond a familiar voice spoke.

“ If anyone is going to be giving y/n some private lessons its going to be me!” Sirius said putting an arm around your waist bringing you closer to his body. You rolled your eye’s removing his arm from you while taking a few steps away from your **friend!** Not wanting to bother the Marauders the teen who was hitting on you left the field without a second thought.

“ Sirius you smell, why don’t you do everyone a favor and take a shower!” you say pinching your nose, James then came over making his way to Asher.

“ So, who’s the next Seeker?” James asked a bit nervous, you looked to Asher who was still looking at his notes all the while Sirius smelled himself taking note that he did in fact smelled really bad.

“ From the looks of it … no. I’ll just have to wait till tomorrow to give the boys who are left a final try.” He said putting his notes away then looked to you as if saying ‘ _lets go_ …’ you took the hint walking behind him and started pushing him back to the school while your friends watch you leave.

When you both were alone in an outside hall that was a bit dark Asher locked his wheelchair all of the sudden making you both jerk to a stop. You looked over him seeing he was looking down at the Golden Snitch in his hands, he then clenched it in a fist before looking back at you.

“ Hey what’s wrong?” you asked with a concerned face.

“ Y/n I want you to take my place as Gryffindors Seeker …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think, and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter  
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/l/n - Your last name
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

 

 

 

// Three days later (Normal POV)  \\\

 

 

“ Hey Asher … when are going to pick a new Seeker, we need to know so we can all train with the dude!” A member of the team asked leaning on his broom for support while he and the other team mates waited for an answer. They all had a secret feeling that Asher didn’t pick someone to replace him in spite of what happen to him.

“ I have already picked someone, and this person is not to train with any of you until after the game with Slytherin. Which is in one month, thanks to their last game with Ravenclaw the Quidditch Pitch needs lots of repairing.” Asher said plainly looking at his notes for the days training.‘ I’ll have to speak with some of the team members about their performance if they are to keep up with Y/n in the games ahead this year.‘ the grey eyed teen thought to himself. You’ve shown Asher that you are more than capable to his place as seeker at tryouts three days ago and your after dark secret practices.

“ Well, who is he?” The same teen asked, his name is Aaron Maguire. Short blonde hair, stunning baby blue eye, a smile that can make any girl swoon, and lastly glasses never looked so good on anyone. He was 6’ft tall, light skinned, a bit smart, athletic, and he was also a muggle born like you. He was also Gryffindor’s keeper.

“ I’m not saying who this person is, you will all find out the day of the game. Now there is only a month till that game, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow, you are all dismissed.” Everyone groaned with an eye roll leaving the field, but a few stayed.

“ Asher if you tell me who is the new seeker I’ll get you a date with any girl you want!” Sirius said with grin while rubbing Asher’s shoulders.

“ Then I want a date with your mother.” Asher said bluntly leaving Sirius stunned at his comment, you then appeared on the field walking up to Asher. You picked up his bag from the floor handing it to him, then got behind his wheelchair ready to push.

“ You ready to go Asher dinner should be ready in a bit … and you need to eat.” You say unlocking his chair waiting for the okay to help him across the field like you’ve done so many times before for the past couple of days.

“ Yeah I’m ready, I don’t want to chat with these idiots any longer.” Asher said letting you push him while the Marauders followed behind the two of you.

“ Hey Y/n you’ve been hanging around Asher a lot lately, do you know who’s going to be Seeker?” James asked looking at your face to see if you would make some kind of reaction to indicate that you did in fact know who the new Seeker was.

“ Believe me if I knew, I wouldn’t tell any of you.” You said looking ahead to see how far the concrete was, so Asher can push himself. He only allowed you to push him across the grass but when you both reached the concrete, he wanted to push himself.

“ Damn!” James mumbled, just then you heard a commotion to your left seeing that there was a group of Slytherins boys around a single Hufflepuff boy who you recognized as Dean Briers. You came to a halt when you see Lucius Malfoy throw a Hex at dean which lead him to spit up a few slugs. You dropped Asher’s bag and ran towards the group of teens, and you knew why they were bullying him. It was because he told a few of his friends he was gay, and word got around fast like wild fire. And just like a switch a lot of boys in the school felt uncomfortable around him and started to bully him any chance they got. And that didn’t sit right with you. Since you were muggle born and been in the muggle world lots of time, there were lots of places where people were openly gay. It was perfectly fine with you, but again not everyone was like you.

“ Y/n where are you going!” Sirius shouted watching you run across the field then seen that you were heading for a large group of Slytherin boys. “ Bloody hell, we should go help her!” the Marauders ran after you but then they ran back to get Asher as well. You reached the group pushing yourself though the large boys making your way towards Lucius Malfoy.

“ Hey Malfoy!” you spoke loudly getting his attention, right when he turned around to look at you, you threw the hardest right punch you could. The force was so great he fell to the ground, you then walked up to dean looking him over. “ Hey dean are you alright?” you asked rubbing his back with your hand as he threw up a few more slugs.

“ Yeah I don’t know, I never been hexed before.” He said leaning forward resting his hands on his knees as his body shook from the hex. You were then pulled back by your arm coming face to face with the wand of Lucius Malfoy.

“ You are going to regret punching me Y/l/n!” Lucius yelled angrily pointing his wand at your throat. The Marauders reached the group as well as Asher, when seeing situation they all brought out their wands pointing them at Lucius. The rest of the Slytherins boys also took out their wands out pointing them at your friends. When Lucius looked to the side seeing the other wands being pointed at him and his followers, you took the opportunity to slap his wand away pulling out your own wand. “ You weak Mudblood, you are a disgrace to the wizarding world!” he spat.

“ Well this Weak Mudblood is about to kick your ass!” you replied about to throw another punch at his already bruising face when someone caught your arm. You angrily looked to your right seeing Severus holding into your arm preventing you from punching Lucius. Your angered face instantly turned into a bewildered one when seeing Severus’s face.

“ It would be unwise to do that Y/l/n, you could be expelled if you land another few punches.” He whispered in your ear sending shivers up and down your spine. ‘ Wow, his voice sounds so deep.’ You thought to yourself letting your arm that Severus was holding drop to your side with him still holding on, he let go looking around seeing everyone drop their wands and stare at him.

“ Where did you come from Snivellus?” Sirius and James said at the same time, you looked back glaring at them.

“ Shut up the both of you!” you said to James and Sirius but then you looked back at Lucius. “ And you, if you mess with Dean you mess with me! I won’t have a problem fucking up that face of yours Malfoy! Got it!?” You yelled turning back pulling Dean with you towards Asher’s wheelchair. “ lets go I’m starving!” You say pushing Asher’s wheelchair away from the crowed of boys while also carrying his bag, James seen how irritated you were and decided to take your place pushing Asher.

“ Umm Y/n … thank you for doing that for me back there, I really appreciate it.” you turned your head to face him giving the dirty blonde teen a big smile.

“ It’s no problem dean, I just hate it when **people bully others for being themselves!** ” You said glaring at your friends which they looked away in guilt. They knew that you were dropping the hint about them always bullying Severus “ would you like to sit with us at dinner?” You asked which Made Dean’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“ Yeah if you don’t mind …”

“ No not at all, you are welcome to sit with us anytime you want.”

 

 

// After dark (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

Asher watched from below for about an hour as you ran the most difficult drills he could come up with, which you had no problem doing so. You were fast, had a good eye, and when he had you training in the forest at full speed his broom can go, he was sure enough you could dodge most if not all buglers.

You’ve been using his gear since tryouts including the weights he put on your wrist and ankles. But he did let you have his broom, and he let you store your clothes and stuff in his locker.

A couple of days ago you showed Asher none of the boys who tried out were capable of taking his place but what he did see was you. You stood out like a light at the end of a dark tunnel, Asher couldn’t keep his eyes off you ... but not in that kind of way. The grey eyed teen couldn’t help but watch you take to the sky with such confidence, bravery, and sheer enjoyment to play … even if it was Just practice that wasn’t even for you. That’s when he knew you’d be the one to take his place, to really be the one to shine like he once did.

You came down landing on the floor waiting for Asher’s next request, but he was now looking in the Quidditch rule book.

“ So, did you find anything saying a girl can’t play?” You asked trying to catch your breath, you seen that he looked up shaking his head while closing the book.

“ Luckily there is nothing that says a girl can’t play … but due to all the physical contact and risk of being seriously injured you will have to sign some forms stating that you understand all the risk and possibilities that could happen to you.” Asher says thinking of how he was going to get those forms without being seen by the other players. ‘ Maybe Y/n could go get them, no one would really pay attention to what she would be doing …’ Asher thought before he was brought out of his thoughts by you.

“ Well we both can’t ask for the forms because one, all they players are still trying to find out about who is taking your place which is me, so they have been following you. And most of the team also has other people looking out for you for any lead about me. And two I can’t get them because I’m constantly being watched by other people because I am ‘Popular’ … Hell! I can’t even walk down a hall without someone trying to stop me to have a conversation. Therefore, if someone sees me going into the Quidditch couch room then it’s going to raise a few brows.”

“ Ahh your right … then we need to figure out another way to get those forms.”

“ Well we will figure out how to do that another time because I need to know what’s next for our little training session, otherwise I’d like to head out and shower for the night.”

“ Yeah we can go, it getting late and it’s going to take some time to get my crippled self-up the stairs, and change into my pajamas and get into bed,” Asher said with Irritation. You felt bad that he hated being the way he was, and you knew it too.

“ Hey ... uhh can I ask you something personal? You don’t have to answer but …”

“ What is it!” he said plainly and still irritated.

“ Would you ever walk again?” you asked then Asher dipped his head down in sadness.

“ The doctor said that he was 99% sure I would never walk again, that I would spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair. Nothing could chance that, not a potion, or not even a spell.” You had a sad look on your face and you were glad that he wasn’t looking to see it. ‘ Why did I even ask!!’ You thought to yourself but then you noticed something he said.

“ Well what about the 1%?”

“ What are you talking about?”

“ You said that the doctor said that he was 99% sure that you would never walk again, what about the other 1%”

“  That 1% means nothing.”

“ It could be a chance.”

“ A chance for what?”

“ To prove your doctor wrong ...”

“ And how do you suppose I do that?”

“ My grandfather is one of the best physical trainers in the UFC … ultimate fighting championship, he has fixed fighters who have had been in worse cases then you.”

“ Is that where your right hook on Malfoy came from.” Asher said sarcastically looking at you.

“ Yes, and what if I told you that I am his favorite grand kid.”

“ I bet you’re his only grand kid.”

“ No, he also has my two cousins”

“ Okay so what are you saying?”

“ I’m saying that even though I am his favorite grand kid he always forgets my birthday; therefore, he gave me the choice to cash in my birthday gifts anytime I want for that year … or save them up for something special.”

“ So how many times did he miss your birthday?”

“ Seven.”

“ And what, you want to cash in your birthday gifts on me? Why would you do that?”

“ Because we are friends.”

“ I can’t do that … “

“ Yes, you can, and before the holidays come ask your parents to come home with me and we will get started.”

“ What will your parents say?”

“ Nothing … in fact my mother would be happy that I would be bring a friend home,  especially a boy.” You smiled with your hands on your hips. “ all I have to do is explain your situation to my parents and ask them to link up with your parents and then so on and so forth.”

“ I’m going to need some time to think about this, because you are laying a lot on me right now. So, I’ll be taking my leave, I’ll see you tomorrow same time … okay.”

“ umm okay ... that’s okay.” You were about to help push him, but he said it was okay and he took his leave. You both parted ways, him heading towards the Gryffindor tower and you to the boys locker-room. Once you were safely inside you turned on the lights then walked to one of the many shower heads turning on the water, so it could warm up. While the water was going you started to strip out of your muddy clothes, you then walked to the locker room naked putting all of your gear in Asher locker and your dirty clothes in a bag. In all honesty you didn’t mind getting really dirty as long as you get to clean up before bed.

You walked back stepping under the water letting whatever dirt on your body run down the drain. While you were soaking you prepared your wash cloth with soap to really get all the sweat and dirt off. About 5 minutes later you started working on your hair, you used specially made products for your hair from India. Oils, deep conditioners, and handmade shampoo. Your body wash was also specially made and ended up making your skin look like it was glowing and smooth to the touch.

15 minutes later you were rinsing off but then you heard a creaking sound behind you, and it sounded like a door. You snapped your head in the direction it came from turning off the water, and then quickly walking the opposite way. You left your things behind to get the towel you left by Asher’s lock as well as your clean clothes. Looking behind you to see if there was anyone there you were about to round the corner but you ran into a wall?

“ What the bloody hell …” A deep voice said, when you looked up you were met with the face of Severus Snape. You instantly turned red and seen Severus was about to look you over, but before he could you pushed him back. Unfortunately, he slipped in the puddle of water that was created by your wet naked body. As he was falling, he reached out and grabbed a fist full of your long hair causing you to yelp while being pulled down. ‘ This is not happening, no way in this universe would this happen to anyone … this shit happens in anime!” You think to yourself looking down at your breast seeing that Severus’s face was between them.

You felt his mouth open as if to speak but the movement on your breast caused you to shiver and arch your back, pushing your breast more into his face. If you were being honest with yourself his mouth on your breast was very pleasurable. When he let go of your hair you took your hands and covered his eyes before sitting up on top of him.

“ Snape please don’t say a word I’m begging you, I don’t want to be in this situation as much as you do let alone talk about it after we get out of it. But I need you to listen to me when I say ‘ I’m going take my hands off your eyes and when I do keep them closed so I can leave. When I’m out of sight I will shout to you, so you can go … okay.” When he didn’t answer you stood up then took off your hands only to see that his eye’s open when you did so. Severus looked at your face then down at your chest. “ I thought I said to keep them closed!!!” you yelled covering your chest with one arm and covering your _‘ Flower ‘_ with the other. “ ohh this is so embarrassing!” you say while he looked you over more with a red face.

“ What are you doing in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker at this time of night!!!” he shouted covering his blush with his right arm.

“ I could ask you the same thing!” you said getting off of him but as you did you both heard another creaking sound and Snape quickly took out his wand and made the lights go out. You felt a hand grab your waist and pull you up dragging you somewhere in the locker room. When you felt Severus come to a halt you found yourself being pressed again him. You then see a lantern light up the other side of the wall you both were hiding behind, and only then were you able to see his face. You looked up at him seeing that he kept his eyes on the light of the lantern to see if it would be getting closer. It was one of the teachers doing a daily check of the school. A minute passed by and the light was shifting around the room but luckily it wasn’t getting closer.

While looking at his face you couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. You felt your body move on its own which led to you to standing on the tip of your toes leaning in. Severus then caught your moment and looked down at you, you froze looking at his face while the light of the lantern got smaller and smaller. The next second you both were in the complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter  
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/l/n - Your last name  
> Y/f/f - your favorite food  
> Y/f/d - your favorite drink
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

// Continuation (Normal POV ) \\\

 

 

Severus and you stood in the dark for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was more like a minute or so. During that time you had planted your feet on the floor and turned around … it was a quick recovery in your opinion. You then felt his warm breath on the top of your head, it took a lot of resistance for you to not lean your head back into him.

‘ Oh god, my crush on this guy is getting worse!’ you think to yourself letting your eye’s flutter close, but you had opened them when you seen light under your eyelids. Severus had illuminated the room with a simple spell then took off his robe covering you up with it.

“ Thank you.” you said quietly with your back still facing him all the while your cheeks were dusted with a bit of pink. You wrapped the black robe more securely around your body turning around when you thought your blush went away. You looked towards Severus seeing that he was making his way to the open locker that held your clothes and Asher’s Quidditch gear. He picked up your broom looking at it before looking back at you.

“ You’re the new Gryffindor Seeker, Aren’t you?” he asked connecting the dots in his head, seeing that one you were in the boys locker room, two the locker he was looking in had your clean clothes and gear that was for sure Asher’s that he couldn’t use any more, three you taking a shower most likely to wash off the sweat and grime and to put away all this equipment, and four he noticed that Asher and you have been hanging out together a lot recently, and five he had seen Asher in the halls with the Quidditch rule book just before he came here.

“ Ah ha ha, I don’t know what your talking about … “ you laughed out trying to play it off.

“ Y/L/N, don’t play dumb with me!” He said with an irritated look on his face, clearly hating the fact that you acted like you didn't get his question.

“  Okay please don’t tell anyone! …  Asher thought it would be best until our next game to reveal me as the new Gryffindor seeker.”

“ I see, that was wise of him. You’ll receive a ton of backlash for being a girl replacing a male player. It will infuriate every male Quidditch player in every house, it is best to show off your skill on the field to show your worth.”

“ Yeah, so you won't tell anyone?” you asked biting your lip waiting for his answer.

“ Only if we both forget what happened earlier.”

“ Deal! … But why were you in here in the first place?”

“ Your friend took my potions book, and I have reasons to believe that he has hidden it here in his locker.” your eyes went dark with anger as you balled your hands into fists.

“ Which one!”

“ … Black.”

“ Are you kidding me, he knows how I feel about bullying! You would think after all the times I've scolded him about it, he would fucking take the hint. And he wonders why I won’t date him!” You shouted walking to your shared locker grabbing your wand then walking to another one. “ Alohomora.” you said and the locker unlocked, you then processed to search for the book only to come up empty handed.

“ It’s not here, he most likely has it on him up in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. I’ll get it from him as soon as I can.”

“ Well I’ll take my leave then.” the black haired teen said walking towards the exit without another word, you wanted to stop him to talk more but who were you kidding … you were naked under his robe and still needed to change. Plus he looked like he really didn’t want to be in a room with you any longer then he already was. When he left the room you turned around and continued to get dressed and put away your gear in Asher’s locker.

When you reached the girls dormitory you sneaked into your soft twin bed still wrapped up in Severus’s Slytherin robe. Your body was a bit sore from training but overall you were completely comfortable in Severus’s robe. It was large on you and kept you warm, it also smelt a bit of peppermint. That night you fell asleep quite quickly with a smile on your face.

  
  


// Next morning ( Your POV ) \\\

  
  


I waited on the couch in the common room reading a book from the muggle world called “The Shining” by Stephen King. I didn’t pay much mind to the many people shuffling out of common room to get breakfast, because I had a bone it pick with a certain ‘ _ friend  _ ‘of mine. As I was getting to a good part in my book I was interrupted by someone with red hair … it was Lily Evans.

“ Hey there Y/n! Aren't you going to eat breakfast? She asked me with a bright smile on her face ‘ why does she remind me of the sun?’ I think to myself. I smiled back at her and nodded.

“ Yeah, but i’m waiting for Sirius to come down first.” I tell her about to go back to my book but she spoke again.

“ Really I was going to wait for James myself, i’ll wait with you since they all always come down together. Haha you would think because they’re boys they would already be dressed first before us girls huh?”

“ Boys can take as much time as girls too, they always have to impress everyone … well from what I've seen. .”

“ You think so? Severus doesn't take long to get ready for the day, he always complains that I take to long too. Ohh and speaking of Severus I have something to ask you?”

“ Yeah shoot.”

“ Why were you sleeping in Severus’s robe?” the redhead asked smirking at me all the while I slammed my book shut and stood up a little to fast making my head feel a little to dizzy. I noticed the reaction I gave her which made her face light up like a kid seeing fireworks for the first time. ‘  _ Damn I bet she loved seeing my reaction with she asked me that question … well there's no point in lying.’ _ ’

“ How did you know that it was his?”

“ Well I was going to wake you up in the morning but when I opened your curtains I seen you bundled up in Severus’s robe. At first I asked myself It could be anyone's robe from Slytherin but then I opened the left side sleeve careful to not wake you and seen his initials inside. I wanted to scream but I held it in because I thought I should to ask you about it later ... so how did you get it?”

“  Ummm he gave it to me.”

“ NO Way, When?!?!”

“ Last night, but It’s a long story Lily and I really don’t want to get into it. So pretty please don’t ask!”

“ So do you have a crush on him or something?"

“ Yes, since 3rd year …” Again she cut me off while her eye’s got big as plates, and her hands grip my upper arms.

“ OHH MY GOSH!!! That's Long awww Y/n, why didn’t you tell him!”

“ Because I have this fear of him rejecting me or me throwing up on him while I tell him how I feel about him because i’ll be too nervous while doing it. Then he’ll think i'm gross and not want to talk to me ever again. That why I kept it to myself … But over the years I've gained a lot of confidence so I want to tell him some time this year.”

“ Awww, I'm so happy!!!”

“ Why are you happy that I like him?”

“ Well you know how everyone treats him … like he’s the toad in a world of swans. And it doesn't help that James and his friends add to it.” she said sadly, and I knew what she was talking about.

“ Then why are you dating James if he treats him badly.”

“ I’m not dating him yet, I told him if he could change and stop bullying Severus then I would consider dating him. But when I told Severus about what I said to him, he got upset and we got into this huge argument and he ended up called me a Mudblood. So here I am now seeking friendship with someone who is not Sev … you know?” I gave her a sad smile.

“ Well I hope to change that actually … that's why I’m waiting for Sirius. Severus told me he took his potions book and i’m going to get it back as well as give him an ass whooping that he’ll never forget.”

“ And what do you mean by that?”

“ Well I thought about hexing him, but I rather just deal with him the muggle way.”

“ Ha ha, no what I mean is about do you plan on doing about Severus and the boys.”

“ Ohh I plan on making us all get along and hopefully be friends at some point!”

“ Really, do you think you can do that?”

“ Yeah Remus should be easy, James and Peter will be okay, but Sirius will be most definitely hard.”

“ Why do you think Sirius will be hard?”

“ Well he kinda has a thing for me, but I have a crush on someone he dislikes. Therefore if he finds out … I don’t know what he’ll do, but Sirius being Sirius he will most likely think Severus put some kind of love spell on me and go berserk! That's why you can’t tell anyone, okay!”

“ Yeah your secret is safe with me …”

" What secret?” shouted a male voice that I knew all too well, I turned to face him with the meanest glare I could give which he seen and started to head back up the stairs going backward but James blocked him. “ Hey love, what's with the glare.”

“ You, Where is it!’ I said walking up to the long haired boy who backed himself up against the nearest wall.”

“ You know sweetheart i’d like to be the one backing you up into a wall, so why don’t we switch roles huhh?” Sirius said trying to lighten up my mood but obviously failing.

“ SIRIUS!!”

“ Okay I give in, i’m sorry. But what are you talking about?”

“ The book you took from Severus, give it here!”

“ Wait did Snivellus tell you that I took it, ohh he waits!”

“ If you lay one finger on him I swear i’ll knock you into the next school year! Do you understand!” I yelled at him punching my fist into the glass picture next to his face, it shattered with a loud crack. I then felt warm liquid dripping down my fingers only to see that my fist was bleeding. “ I've told you time after time not to bully him and other people for the longest, but you just don’t get it do you!!”

“ Y/n, I …” Sirius started but I cut him off.

“ No, I’m talking so don’t you think about saying anything until I say you can .. Got it!” he nodded. “ If you don’t give back the book, you can forget about being my friend! Do you understand! … Speak!”’

“ Yes, ma'am loud and clear.”

“ Then go get it, and let's get going i’m already hungry as it is ” He nodded running back upstairs to get the book. I turned around when I heard a few whispers seeing James whisper to Lily about something. “ What was that!” I asked clearly still mad.

“ Ohh nothing, I was just telling Lily that nobody should mess with you when your hungry … haha” James laughed awkwardly hoping to not get yelled at by me too.

“ Your damn right!” I smiled at his comment, lord knows that I love food. And since I started training with Asher I need to eat more, so I can have calories to burn instead of muscle. Just the thought of knowing I could eat more started to lighten up my food … I mean mood ‘ Ohh man where is Sirius I need eat!’ I think to myself, and just then Sirius came down looking to be out of breath holding up the potions book. I tilled my head towards the door indicating that we were all heading out for breakfast. During that time I wrapped up my bloody knuckles with a cloth … i’ll just worry about them later.

When we sat down at the Gryffindor table in our usual spot in the middle, I immediately started to fill my plate with a bunch of food. Y/f/f, y/f/f, y/f/f, y/f/f, and grabbed a glass of y/f/d! I was about to eat when I remembered Severus's book, I stopped Sirius from eating and when he looked at me I pointed to the book on the table that was between James and him.

“ Before you take another bite, I want you to return the book back to Severus and apologize!” I tell him, only to see his face to turn sour.

“ NO i’m not doing that, he’s lucky that I even gave it to you to return it!”

“ Sirius you will do this or so help me i’ll hop this mother fucken table and strangle you right here right now, and it will take the whole Gryffindor table to get me off of you!!!”

“ Fine!”

“ Now when you return it and apologize, I want you to invite him to come sit with us, and if he says no tell him ‘ You insist.’!

" Aww come on y/n now that's going to far!”

‘ Hey you were the one who took it in the first place, but i’ll make you a deal … if you get him to sit with us then i’ll give you a reward.” I winked at him, he clearly blushed and nodded his head getting up from his seat, and grabbed Severus’s book..

" You got yourself a deal my love, but I don’t see him. The slimy git is invisible … he could be the only person in the hallway and walk by and still go unnoticed.”

“ But you still manage to spot him to bully him right?” I asked rolling my eyes looking to the Slytherin table easily spotting him. “ He’s right there, at the end of the table.” I tell him which Sirius processed to walk to Severus.

“ Y/n what do you think you’re doing? What kind of reward are you planning on giving Sirius!” Lily questioned me, I gave her a reassuring smile while holding up my hand telling her to wait. We all watched as Sirius walked up to Severus giving back his book, Severus looked skeptical slowly taking back his book inspecting it before putting it in his bag. The two boys talked for a bit before Sirius started to walk back on his own.

“ He didn’t want to sit with us, now can I have my reward!” Sirius said sitting down right next to me leaning close to my face.

“ Why?” I asked him looking towards Severus.

“ I’m guessing he doesn't trust me, he barely even took back his book. But can I get my reward now?” Sirius then started to lean in a bit looking at my lips, I smiled before slipping my hand into my pocket grabbing the star shaped paper. Peeling back the backing before placing it on his lips, he looked confused at first but then seen what it was.

“ You get a gold star for being a good boy Sirius, now doesn't it feel good being nice to others?” I asked him then went back to my food, Sirius looked irritated but he also continued eating placing the gold star on his chest not wanted to argue with you ant further. I looked up seeing Lily smiling at me, I smiled back but then I felt other eye’s on me. I looked behind her and seen Severus looking at me. His eyes said ‘  _ thank you. _ ’ … it made me happy, I smiled at him before going back to my food feeling like I had butterflies in my stomach … It was a feeling I get all the time when thinking about Severus.

“ What's with the smile on your face y/n?” Remus whispered to me I looked up at him shaking my head, he took the hint going back to talking to James and Sirius about who they thought the new Seeker was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter  
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/l/n - Your last name  
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

 

// Time skip, a week before the match. (Normal POV) \\\

 

Asher and you were in the room of requirements discussing how you both were going to get your quidditch forms being still you haven’t gotten them. You had suggested maybe a potion to change your features so you can get them without anyone noticing you, but Asher quickly shot that down stating ‘ No one can make such a potion without messing up. You’ll end up hurting yourself and won’t be able to play next week's game.’ Which you replied ‘ Your right … i’ll have to be a genius to successfully make it.’ After that You both ended up getting off topic talking about your training.

“ So do you think I’m ready for next week's game?” Asher gave you a look that could only say  _ ‘Are you serious?’ _

“ I think your more than ready for the game, if anything I’ve been training the guys a lot harder so they can keep of with you.”

“ Ohh, well i’m glad to hear that I have nothing to worry about besides how are we gonna get the forms and my uniform.”

“ I have an old but still new uniform that I still have from my 3rd year, I had another growth spurt and had to get refitted again. It should fit you.”

“ What number is it?”

“ It has no number yet, but we can add one thats not taken. It's no problem.”

“ Well thank you …”

“ …”

“ Hey … have you thought about what I said, you know about coming home with me?” You asked nervously waiting for his answer leaning against the table behind you.

“ … I have … “ 

“ Then are you?”

“ No …” you closed your eyes feeling sadness wash over you in waves that didn’t seem to want to stop. “ No was my first answer and I really didn’t what to put my body, and my mind into someone I don’t know. Because honestly I was told I had a 1% change of walking again in my life, so I didn’t want to get me hopes up. But then I remembered the look on your face … you … you looked like there was no doubt, no worries, and without a second thought that I could walk again. So for that I want to try.” You smiled with tears falling down your cheeks and they looked like they weren’t going to stop. “ Why are you crying?” He asked.

“ Because I’m so happy!” You said pushing yourself off the table and throwing your arms around Asher in a tight hug. He rolled an eye only hugging you with one arm slightly patting your back.

“ Okay my legs maybe Paralyzed but I can feel everything above them so can you let go you’re hurting me!” You let go wiping the tears from your eyes bouncing on the balls of your feet. “ I’d also like to thank you for giving me this opportunity and using your birthday gift on me. I will no longer feel invisible.” You smiled but then your face went blank. “ what's wrong now? Don’t tell me your going to cry again?”

“ Invisible? …”

 

 

// Flashback (back to what Sirius said) \\\

 

 

" You got yourself a deal my love, but I don’t see him. The slimy git is  **invisible** … he could be the only person in the hallway and walk by you and still go unnoticed.”

 

 

// End of flashback \\\

 

 

“ Severus …” you say thinking back to what Sirius had said about the guy going unnoticed by others.

“ What about him?” Asher asked confused.

“ I think he can get my forms … “

“ What makes you think he can, and will?”

“ Well i’d like to believe we are friends and because I just remembered something Sirius had said about him going unnoticed by other people in the halls.”

“ Your friends with Snape?”

“ Again i’d like to believe so ..”

“ I think everyone knows he’s only friends with one person, and that's not you..”

“ Ohh shut your face Asher we are friends, and besides he already knows i’m the new Seeker.”

“ He knows! How?”

“ Well he kind of figured it out.” You say timidity clasping your hand together behind you.

“ How did he figure it out?”

“ Nevermind how he did but he knows and he wont tell anyone.” You say to the the black haired teen thinking about what happened in the locker rooms, and severus seeing you naked. “ Now if you’ll excuse me I have to ask my friend a favor.”

“ Yeah lets see how that goes.” Asher said with an eye roll letting you guide him out of the room of requirements. 

 

 

// Time skip \\\

 

 

You lead Asher to his first class before going to yours where you sat next to Severus, today was independent study which meant we worked quietly alone or with the person next to us. Unfortunately Severus Looked like he wanted to work alone and also looked like he didn’t want to be bothered. You looked at his face studying it … taking in all his features without even noticing you were doing so.

“ So Handsome …” you mumbled out loud getting his attention. He looked at you confused seeing that you were staring at him intently with a slight blush on your face.

“ Excuse me?” Severus asked with a single brow raised.

“ Umm nothing, sorry …” Severus rolled an eye thinking he must have misheard you so he went back to reading and filling out the handout. “ Severus?” You called out quietly.

“ Yes?” he said smoothly taking his eyes off of his work to look at you.

“ We’re friends right?”

“ Don’t know, are we?”

“ Okay hold the sarcasm please, and since you just gave me the choice ... then we are.”

“ Your point …”

“ I was wondering if you can do me a favor as a friend?”

“ Just because you were able to get my book back doesn't mean i’ll do any favors for you.”

“ Oh nevermind then .. “ you say sadly turning your attention to your work picking up your feather dipping it in your ink and continued with your work.

“ Fine what is it?” He asked you turning his whole body to face you only to turn himself right back after seeing your face lit up like a christmas tree.

“ Really! Goodie, well umm you know my biggest secret right now right?”

“ Yes, what about it?”

“ Well I need some forms in order to play, and Asher and I can’t get them because everyone will see us and know our secret.”

“ Let me guess you want me to get these forms for you?”

“ Yess! Pretty please, it would help me out a lot. If I don’t get them and sign them I wont get to play.”

“ I’ll see what I can do.”

“ Thanks a lot.” You tell him with a smile on your face then looked around the room making sure no one was listening to your conversation. When you knew you were in the safe zone you went back to doing your work only to read the question with a confused face. You looked back to Severus. “ Hey can you help me with the 15th problem I really can’t remember what herbs can help with an open wound.” You ask biting your lip hoping he would help you out.

“ Marlin … your to much..” Severus sighed going back to number 15 on his worksheet to see what the question was again.

 

 

// Dinner time (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

Dean Briers and you sat at the Gryffindor table eating together talking about how the day went. You told him you had a great day because all your classes flew by without a problem. When you asked Dean how was his day his face instantly fell. Unfortunately he didn’t have a good day like you did because his friends were still ignoring him, but he did say that Lucius Malfoy hadn’t bother him since the day you defended him. You were happy to hear that but you didn’t like the fact that his friends were still ignoring him.

“ I’m glad to hear that you are doing okay, but how long do you think your friends are going to ignore you?” You asked him setting your elbows on the table giving him your full attention.

“ I don’t know the guys just stay clear of me, they even moved their beds farther away from mine. They act like I have some kind of disease.” You watched as his fists clenched in anger on the wooden table when he ended his sentence.

“ They just don’t understand.”

“ I don’t understand, maybe I should’ve just never came out. And maybe I’d still have my friends.”

“ No! Being yourself and being happy is better than being someone your not and being miserable. You know what! After dinner I want you to tell your ‘ Friends’ that you are who you are and you're still the same person, and if they can’t expect that then they’re not really your friends! So drop their sorry ass’s and move forward!” You said bouncing in your chair because your heart was racing, you felt irritated and jumpy and wished you had training tonight to let out some steam.

“ You know what, your right! I shouldn’t have to be someone i’m not just to please other people!”

“ Yeah!”  You both stood up feeling proud and excited ...

“ Don’t tell me you two are going to break out in a song.” Remus commented sitting down across from you followed by James, Sirius, and Peter sitting on the same side.

“ Why would they do that?” Sirius asked not knowing what he meant by that.

“ Nothing ..” Remus said quietly while filling his plante with food. You looked to the door waiting for Lily to come in and join the group.

“ Where’s Lily?” You asked thinking she would have been with james by now.

“ She’s sitting with Snape today, guess they've made up.” Said james with a hint of irritation, while you looked to the end of the Slytherin table seeing the redhead and Severus talking to one another. You felt a pang of jealousy when you seen Severus give a small smile to Lily when she said something to him. You quickly tore your eyes from them not wanting to see more because it made your insides felt icky.

“ Well that's good.” You mumbled slowly stabbing your fork into your food bringing it up to your lips only for you to set it down after you took another glance at Severus. He playfully nudges Lily when she pinched his cheek. Your eyes glossed over in sadness, you no longer wanted to eat.

“  **Hey Y/n.** ” You turned seeing a boy in Slytherin robes walking by winking at you as he left. You didn't do anything because honestly you couldn’t feel anything right now.

“ Must be nice.” Dean added also watching the brown haired boy who said hey to you walk away.

“ What do you mean?” You say reaching for your glass of cold water to soothe our throat that was suddenly burning.

“ I mean it must be nice to have all kinds of guys at your feet.”

“ No really, the guy I want to be with seems to want nothing to do with me, or at least he seems to like somebody else.” You said without thinking about it, which you instantly regretted after Sirius dropped his fork.

“ WHAT!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs getting the attention of the whole dining hall. “ WHO’S THE GUY YOU LIKE!!!” He continued to yell at you.

“ Shit …”

“ TELL ME Y/N!” You looked around seeing everyone whispering while looking at you. You gulped standing up getting out of your seat. You looked over at the Slytherin table seeing Lily and Severus looking at you as well. Quickly walking out of the great hall and out of sight to get away from it all.

“ Damn It Sirius look at what you did!” James yelled also getting up followed by Remus, Peter, and Dean. “ Come on we have to make sure if she’s okay!” from across the room Lily and Severus watched the little ordeal and when she seen the boys get up to leave Lily got up pulling up Severus with her to follow them too.

 

 

// With you.\\\

 

 

“ Dang why do I feel this way?” You asked yourself walking slowly to the Gryffindor tower. You never would have thought that someone could make you feel the way you do, on top of all the embarrassment Sirius had just put on you. You could admit that you were jealous because of Lily’s and Severus’s friendship. And seeing him be himself around her made you wonder if you could do that for him.

You knew Lily wasn’t interested in Severus because she’s dating James, plus she loves the fact that you like her best friend. But you know Severus is in love with Lily, and everyone knew it. You’d forsure put that thought in the back of your mind and forget about it.

As you were getting closer to your destination with a sad face only wanting to go to the girls washroom to bathe. and wash off all the jealousy and sadness you felt down the drain. But to your surprise you were suddenly pulled back by your left arm rather harsh crashing into a hard chest. “ The hell …” you mumbled.

“ Hey hon whatcha doing?” A deep voice said and when you looked up you first seen a sly smile slowly analyzing the rest of the males face seeing it was that same brown haired boy from the house of Slytherin from earlier.

“ Well I was minding my own business until my arm was ripped off.” You commented duly separating yourself from the young man who looked like he didn’t have good intentions. You then felt the effects of his actions on your arm rubbing it to soothe the slight pain.

“ Sorry bout that love, I didn’t mean to hurt ya.”

“ Okay …  apology excepted … how can i help you?”

“ Oh babe you can do more then help me …” he said getting closer to you.

“ Uhh Cringe …” you whispered.

“ What was that dear?”

“ Nothing.”

“ So I was wondering if you you have any plans for this upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?” He said slowly obviously trying to sound sexy while also backing you up to the nearest wall.

“ I’m sorry but who are you?”

“ The names Huff, Edmond Huff. You may have seen me around, I’m on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I’m Seeker … the best position there is.” You gave a confused look ‘ really a James bond line?’ completely not hearing that he just said he was Slytherin’s Seeker. By now he had already backed you up against a wall. “So what are you gonna do for Hogsmeade?” He asked again with that same sly smile.

“ I’m going out with friends.”

“ How bout you ditch your friends, and have a drink with me at The Three Broomsticks … my treat?”

“ Even though I like the word  **treat** … food wise that is. But again I’m sorry I’ve already made plans.”

“ Aww come on don’t be like that baby …”

“ I'm not being like anything, I told you I've already made plans … and i’m not your baby.”

“ Okay Okay, I get it … I caught you at a bad time. We can go another weekend. But what I actually wanted to talk to you about was something Black had yelled out earlier in the Great hall.”

“ Yeah … what about it?”

“ So you like someone …”

“ It's not you if that's what your going to ask me.”

“ Are you sure?” He said reaching his hand out gripping your jaw with his right hand, forcing you to look up at him while he leaned in.

“ HEY!! GET YOUR SAUSAGE FINGERS OFF OF HER!!” A familiar voice said as you wiggled out of the boys grasps taking a few steps to the side.

“ Ahh well if it isn’t Sirius Black that the rest of the muts …”

“ YEAH BUT WE’RE Y/N’S MUTS, YOU OLD MOP!!!” Sirius shouted.‘  _ What _ ?’ you think to yourself.

“ Isn't that cute, now can I help you all?” Edmond said seeing Lily and Severus slowly walking up to the group that was starting to form. “ Evans, Snape nice to see you as well.” 

“ You can get away from Y/n that's what you could do.”

“ We were actually in the middle of something … so if you can just leave we can finish.“

“ No thank you, now if you’ll excuse me …” you say about to slip away until Endond grabbed you again by your waist with both arms hugging you to his chest tightly setting his chin on your shoulder.

“ Hon don’t be shy.” he said breathing into your neck.

“ LET GO OF ME!” you yelp trying to remove Edmonds arms from you. Dean and James ran up to help you out while Sirius had to be held back by Remus and Peter.

“ YOUR ASKING FOR IT HUFF!” Sirius yelled pulling hard to get Remus and peter off him, wanting to get you far away from this guy and punch his lights out. Seeing that you didn’t like his actions Edmond let go of you quickly, because in the end he wanted you to like him. Then when seeing the situation Edmond noticed that he looked like the bad guy so he took his leave.

“ If I made you feel uncomfortable, my apologies Y/n. I’ll see you around my sweet cherry.” … He left as Sirius yelled out to him again.

“ LIKE HELL YOU WILL.” Sirius shouted while he was finally let go when Edmond was out of sight. He calm down a bit before looking straight at you. “ What the bloody hell Y/n you could have totally punched that guy in the face!”

“ I just can’t be punching every guy that is bother me and other all the time Sirius!”

“ So your just gonna stand there and let the guy force his tongue down your throat? Do you like being manhandled or something?”

“ Yeah Sirius you didn't know?” You say sarcastically while Severus raised a single eyebrow in anger.

“ What did he want with you anyway?” Remus asked smoothing out the wrinkles on his robes that formed from holding back Sirius.

“ He wanted me to get a drink with him at the three broomsticks for this upcoming hogsmeade.”

“ That what did you tell him?”

“ I told him no multiple times because i've already made plans.”

“ Ohh you have plans do you?! With who … the guy you like???” You didn't know how to reply to that because technically you planned to invite Severus … so you were?

“ Uhh I'm not going to confirm that but …”

“ So you are!”

“ Sirius shut up! We are all going as a group to a party that Aaron Maguire is planning.”

“ What party?” Lily asked because she hadn’t heard of it around the school.

“ It's on the down low and everyone is going to be there.”

“ Guessing since Huff asked you out to the Three brown sticks he didn’t know about the party then.” Remus said looking at Severus who looked a bit uncomfortable standing next to James and Sirius, so he slowly moved away to stand next to Lily more … which wasn’t that far.

“ Good thing too.” Sirius said folding his arms annoyed.

“ Anyways when the time comes wear your regular clothe nice … “ 

“ When's the party?” Peter interrupted.

“ Hogsmeade duhh, and after the game with Slytherin. Now let me finish.” You said trying to explain what you were told. “Again wear your nice clothing … it's going to be a nice party. And Aaron told me you can’t tell anyone.”

“ Then why are you telling people?” James said with a smirk.

“ Because Aaron said I could invite anyone I want, as long as they don’t tell!”

“ Is Aaron the guy you like?” Sirius asked.

“ No and drop it Sirius … damn now I have a headache.” You say pinching your fingers at the base of your nose. “ I need a bath …” 

“ ohhh i’ll join you, I was going to bathe after dinner anyways.” Lily said pulling you away from the boys so you both can head to the Gryffindor women’s washroom.

“ Dean lets go!” You said to Dean, he instantly followed you both without a second thought while Sirius gave a confused look.

“ Hey just because Dean is gay doesn't mean he can bathe with you guys. Because if he is then i’m gay too.” Sirius said thinking if he said he was gay he could bathe with you.

“ Really Sirius?” James asked.

“ What? Wouldn’t you want to bathe with Lily?” Sirius whispered back making James roll his eyes.

“ No you airhead! the hufflepuff dormitory is on the way from here!” You yelled at him.”

“ Ohh.” 

“ And before I go, again we are all going! That includes you Severus, and don’t try to say you have plans because I know you don’t.” Sirius looked back the the black haired young man seeing that he was in fact there, then gave a irritated look. All five guys that were left watched the two girls and Dean leave around the corner and once they were out of sight Sirius turned around and spoke.

“ Alright men huddle up we are having a meeting.” Peter, james, remus, and Sirius gathered in a circle with there arms around each other about to start when James looked back up looking around seeing Severus trying to slip away.

“ Oy Snape where you going? The meeting is about to start get in.” James said unlinking arms with remus to make room for the black hair teen.

“ I think all pas… “ before he could finish his sentence James walked up to him and pulled him to the circle wrapping his arm around his shoulders as did Remus. Severus stood there hunched over feeling extremely Awkwardly.

“ We continue … as men and as loyal friends of Y/n it is our duty to protect her at all cost. Therefore we need to find out who she likes …”

“ More like you want to keep her to yourself.” Peter said while James and Remus snickered at hiscomment.

“ Shut it Peter we all know you like her too! But besides the point when we all go to this party we need to find out who this guy is so we can destroy him! Sound good?” Sirius stated saying that last part sweetly. “ ohh and any leads on who the New Sneaker is?” Severus coughed.

“ No idea ..” Severus said wanting to leave as soon as possible. Just the fact that the four guys he hates the most were so close to him with their hands on him in a non threatening way made him nervous. The single Slytherin was just waiting for the other boys to turn on him and hex him into the next life but it never came.

“ Okay then keep an eye out.” James said patting peter and Severus’s back at the same time and going their separate ways. As the Gryffindor boys left together Severus just stood there in disbelief.

“ I don’t like this one bit.” He stated turning to go to the dungeons.

 

 

// W ith the boys \\\

 

 

“ James why did you invite Snivellus into the circle!”

“ Sirius, Lily and I have been talking and I think it's about time we let the whole thing go. I mean he didn’t do anything to us to being with, and he’s Lily’s best friend since they were kids. And if I want to get Serious with her I have to get along with the guy, he’s important to her. Plus Y/n seems to like him as well, and she doesn’t like it when we bully him too.”

“ Fine I can avoid him if it makes to feel better, but that doesn’t mean we have to hang out with the greasy blowk.”

“ Comments like that will get you punched in the face like Malfoy did by Y/n, and you wouldn’t want that do you?” Remus asked.

“ Whatever … say that we do hang out with him, what would other people think? He could really ruin our image.”

“ Well look at Y/n, as popular as she is we know she would rather hang out with Snape over any celebrity, she doesn’t care about what others think when she makes her choices. And it's always the right choice too. So it's time we make the right choice too and let bygones be bygones. And If you want Y/n to like you the way you do, you should get to know Severus a little bit better. Who knows you guys could have a lot in common.”

“ Yeah Remus like I would have anything in common with him, and since when were you on first name basis with Snivellus?”

“ His name is Severus not Snivells, and I plan on getting to know him as well. So if I want to him to trust me then I should start calling him by his name … Just do it for Y/n Sirius come on.”

“ What the bloody Hell are these women doing to us!!” Sirius shouted among his friends closing his eyes in exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter  
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/l/n - Your last name  
> Y/c/o/b - Your choice of breakfast  
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

 

// Continuation in the girls bathing room ( Your POV) \\\

 

 

If there's one one thing you loved about Hogwarts it was for sure hands down the Gryffindors girls bathing room. It was a relaxing place to be to wine-down, with all the things going on around you. The walls and pillars were made of a stunning white marble, and the room was filled with tons of lighted candles that never burned out. There was a large bubbly pool in the middle with cylinder pillars all around it, the pool was for a large group of girls who wanted to bathe. And at the edge of the large pool were marble statues of women that came to life. They couldn’t speak but they could hear and they also occasionally giggled. All statues carried a magical vase that filled itself up with different scented liquid soaps that you can ask for.

If you didn’t want to bathe in the larger pool there were smaller pools off to the sides that could fit up to six girls with a single statue women. And for more privacy each of  the small pools had a magical blurred curtain that when used it muffled the sounds from whoever was inside. So others can’t hear your conversation. if you didn’t want to bathe in those baths there were singe bath tubs that could fit two girls but strictly only for one. Again if you didn’t want a bath there were also single shower stalls with a simple shower head too.

Lastly if you are bathing with other girls you could wear a towel that was thin and stretchy that magically formed around your size perfectly and comfortably. Lucky when worn in the bath pools they weren’t see through when wet. Some girls would wear them in the pools while others would wear them when walking around the room and take them off before stepping into the soothing hot water.

After Dean left to the Hufflepuff house to confront his friends Lily and you entered the bathing room. You were now completely nude in the changing room reaching for a towel to cover yourself up letting it wrap itself snugly around your body. It ended mid thigh and when you knew it wouldn’t fall you stepped out into the room wear the bathing pools were. You seen Lily waiting for you by one of the smaller pool off to the side that had no one in it. You walked up to her with an unsure smile on your face. There were other girls in the washroom but they kept to themselves … thankfully.

“ Come on we have a lot to talk about!” Lily said cheerfully pulling you into the secluded bath pool closing the curtain and it automatically muffled your conversation from the inside. “ What soap would you like?” She asked you.

“ Uhh oranges please.” You say to the statue which she nodded her head and her vase magically filled up. She then poured in a light orange color liquid into the bubbly pool that was already steaming. Lily stepped in with her towel on smiling because the hot water felt good on her skin.

“ Aren’t you going to get in?” She asked.

“ Ahhh yeah.” You replied stepping in feeling the hot water soothe your legs. When the water reached above your flower you took off your towel covering your breast with one arm before settling your towel behind you then sank in. “Hmmmmmm this feels amazing…” you moaned out.

“ Doesn't it  … so how are things with Severus?” She asked getting straight to the point.

“ Uhh good, he helped me today in potions.”

“ That's it?”

“ Yeah …”

“ At that rate you will never be able to date him.”

“ Well what do you suggest I do?”

“ Okay maybe you could eat meals with him, bring him Dessert? He likes Desserts.”

“ Really! Me too, what does he like?”

“ Well he may not look like it but he likes anything sweet.”

“ Okay, I guess I could make him something from scratch …” you continued to talk to yourself going over different desserts and what ingredients you would need but then you stopped when hearing Lily and the statue giggling. “ What?”

“ Your so cute Y/n, Severus is lucky to have a girl like you to have a crush on him.”

“ Well I can’t help it.”

“ Y/n I want to ask why do you like him?”

“ Uhhh I don’t want to tell you because I wouldn’t want you to realize you like him after I list off all the great things about him.”

“ Believe me I wont, he’s like my brother.”

“ Okay well, I like how smart he is, and how he can find better ways to make potions. I like how his eyebrows kit together when he’s concentrating on his work, I love how tall he is, and his nice lips. His deep voice drives me insane, and when he leans his head back I get to see his jawline. Then he has those large hands and long fingers … ugh he makes me think dirty thoughts sometimes.” You say sinking in deeper submerging your head into the hot bath in shame. When you came back up for air you seen Lily blushing madly. “ what's wrong with you?”

“ Well I didn’t know you liked him that much! … you want to have .. sex with him?” She whispered in embarrassment.

“ Yes, Don’t you think about being intimate with James?” You asked and if it was possible her face became as red as a tomato.

“ No! I think of kissing him and cuddling him but that's as far as my mind goes. Why do you think I should start thinking about having sex with James?”she asked you.

“ No! You do what you're comfortable with doing and nothing more … not until your ready to do more. I think because I know my feeling for Severus are true that I won’t have a second thought when showing him by feelings. Like being intimate with him.

“ If that's the case I think James has the same feeling you have but for me. Do you think he’ll want to have sex with me anytime soon?”

“ No, James will never do that even if he really wanted to. He’ll wait as long as it takes until your ready, and that’s something I have to take into consideration too. If I were to be in a relationship with Severus, I wouldn’t pressure him into something he’s not ready in doing. Even if i really wanted to.

“ So you’d be the dominant one in the relationship?”

“ Well yeah … I think so”

“ I see … yeah your right he’s always been so gentle, and he still is underneath that cold exterior. He’d much rather have his face stuck in a book then to pick a fight.”

“ Where his face really needs to be is between my thighs ..” you said out loud immediately slapping a hand over your mouth. “ Sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud!” You tell her while her face turned red like yours did after hearing what you said.

“ Dang you must have it bad.”

“ Yeah … I haven’t been keeping a filter on myself lately, that's why I accidentally told Sirius that I like someone.”

“ I was wondering how that got out today.”

“ Yeah and then that guy that cornered me earlier heard too and wanted to know if it was perhaps him that I liked.”

“ I wonder what Severus thought when that guy grabbed you?”

“ He probably thought nothing of it, I know he doesn’t like me like I like him. Hell! I know he barley thinks of me as a friend. I’d like to believe I have tons of confidence and bravery to tell him how I always felt about him, but when I’m face to face with him I feel like a fish out of water.”

“ I’m sure he likes you.”

“ Really Lily … don’t get my hopes up we all know he has a thing for you.”

“ It’s not like that though.”

“ But it is … Lily you're my competition. Even if you are dating somebody else he is still going to love you.”

“ Y/n he knows I won't ever see him that way.”

“ Yeah but he sees you that way! And I know for a fact because I can see it in his eyes that he longs for you. That one day he hopes that you will realize that you love him and you’ll both live happily ever after. I hate to admit it but today at dinner I was jealous of you … I’m always jealous of you.”

“ Why?”

“ Because you can make him blush, you can make him smile, you can make him laugh, and can make him be playful around you! And it kills me to think that I can't do that or ever. And lets not forget that you’re extremely pretty! Lily …  I've liked him for so long and believe me I tried to get his attention but everytime he ignored me. 

 

 

// Flash back (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

You sat under a tree by the black lake reading a book alongside Remus minding your own business. You were having a sort of bad day thanks to being unnoticed by the boy you liked. You got attention from other boys in school but none of them were eye catching as the one you had your eye on. Today you had purposely bumped into him dropping his books then helped him pick them up. You had said hello to him with a beaming smile on your face only for Snape to completely ignore you and walk away after getting his books back. The only thing you got out of the little stunt was you were able to touch his hand when you both reached for the same book. You wanted to say you both felt a shock when you two touched but it must have been only you. This was you third time trying to get his attention this week but you never made progress.

“ What's got you down?”Remus asked leaning his head back into the tree like if it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

“ Nobody.” You say looking down at your book reading the same sentence for the 8th time.

“ So someone put you in this mood, who was it?”

“ No one actually I just didn’t like class today, I guess it was the Hufflepuff girls that were giggling behind me in Herbology.” 

“ What were they saying? Something about you?”

“ No that's not it at all, they were saying that they thought you were really cute.” You spoke sarcastically.

“ You Don’t t say …”

“ Hmmm.”

“ Now what's really bothering you.”

“ Okay, okay, its a boy I like.”

“ Why don't you tell him then, keeping it to yourself isn’t good for your mental state.”

“ I can’t because I know for a fact he doesn’t like me back and he also likes another girl.”

“ He sounds like a fool.”

“ I feel like he fool, I guess i’ll just keep trying. He’ll have to notice me at some point.”

“ That doesn't sound like a good idea if he likes someone else y/n.”

“ But I really like him Remus! I just can’t give up.” Remus gave you a lopsided smile.

“ Just don’t over do it then. But if the fool can’t see who you truly are then you must give up on him and find someone who deserves you.”

“ I won’t, thanks Remus.”

 

 

// Time skip (Your POV) \\\

 

 

It was the beginning of your fourth year and you were walking slowly down the train aisle to Hogwarts trying to find your friends or at least a empty compartment to sit in. After pasting a few you found one with someone inside. And if Luck was on your side it Severus Snape was in it. You opened the sliding door walking in and got a little closer to the black haired boy. He was looking out the window watching the other kids and parents say goodbye all the while you were trying to keep calm.

“ Hello, do you mind if I sit with you?” He didn’t bother to even turn his head to look at you.

“ No, as long as you sit on the other side and far from me.” He said plainly resting his head against the window closing his eyes.

“ Ohh okay, are you waiting for someone?” You ask trying to make conversation.

“ Yes and if you don’t mind I have a headache, so if you can not talk to me that would be wonderful,” You felt your heart crush a bit but you decided not to speak.

But not even 5 minutes later the door slide open revealing the cute little redhead girl that you always see Severus with. And to add to your crushed heart was the fact that Severus turned and smiled at her waiting for her to say something.

“ Sev! Come on I found a compartment with no one in it, get your stuff and let's go!” She said helping him take down his bag from the overhead rack leaving without a goodbye. You almost wanted to cry but you kept it in. You sat there alone in the small room until it opened again snapping your head back to see if Severus had returned but to your disappointment is was someone else.

“ Y/n! I longed to see your beautiful face since the school ended last year, I've missed you dearly.” Sirius said sitting next to you with a beaming smile. Although he wasn't the boy you liked you couldn't help but return the smile at his kind words. You just wished Severus said them to you.

 

 

// End of flashback ( Normal POV) \\\

 

 

Just remembering your failed attempts made you wince at their cringyness, not one of them got Severs to even look at you. Again it wasn't until Lily was off the market were you able to get him to talk to you. It made you dislike her but you knew it wasn't her fault. ‘ What does she have that I don’t?” you ask yourself knowing that she was just the sweetest thing in Hogwarts and maybe that's why Severus liked her.  _ ‘Maybe I could be kinder to people.’ _ You then looked at her body from under the water line. She was more thinner then you all over, she had the body like a ballerina and you didn’t. Jealousy started to wash over you again but you quickly let it go when you remembered Lily clearly saying she didn’t like Severus. 

“ Y/n?” Lily called out to you when she seen your sad face.

“ Yeah Lil?” 

“ You know you are the most beautiful girl I know, and you also have the greatest personality too. And you may not see it but I do, and so does Severus. I know he thinks about you too. Especially after asking me tons of questions about you …” 

“ WHAT!!” You yelled jerking your body forward making a splash. “ He Asked About Me!?”

“ Yeah he asked a couple questions during dinner today.”

“ Like what?”

“ Well he wanted to know where you were from ….”

“Lily you have to tell me all the things he asked you and what you told him! Please this is important to me!”

“ I can clearly see that.” she giggled. “ Again he asked me where you were from and what things you liked, which I teased him for being so interested in you.”

“ Really so that's what made him smile today at dinner?”

“ Yeah, and I told him if he wanted to know more about you then he should ask you himself.”

“ WOW!! And here I was jealous of you because I thought Severus was only interested in you this whole time.” you say relaxing into the bathe was a relieved face.

“ Okay that's the second time you said you were jealous of me. Why you .. of all people … could be jealous of me. I mean really? ”

“ Well yeah just now actually, I was comparing the two of  us in my head. Like our bodies for example, i'm not as thin as you.”

“ I am very flattered that you were jealous of me, but in all honesty I believe Severus thought he loved me because we were childhood friends. And because of that he thought it was only natural that we would be together in the future. But I have explained to him that I see him only as a brother, it took him a while to see that his love for me was in fact the love one would have for a sister. And since he thought I shouldn't be with James because he was a mean person only proves it … he wanted to protect me from getting hurt by him. Like a brother would protect his little sister.” You smiled at her explanation, and it made you more confident that you can win over Severus’s heart. “Besides With that body of yours you will surely have him falling on his face.” She said with a devilish smirk.

“ I sure hope so.”

 

 

// One day before the match, breakfast time (Normal POV) \\\

 

 

You sat alone that the Gryffindor table nervous as hell because the match against Slytherin was tomorrow. And you honestly felt like you were going to shit yourself. Your hands were shaking and your head was pounding. You ate your plate of y/b/o/c slowly while your thoughts ran wildly in your head not noticing the person who sat next to you.

“ Hey love what's got you worked up?” you looked to your right seeing it was that boy from a week ago who was interested in you, the one who got handsy.

“ Ohh no …” you whispered.

“ I’m sorry what was that you said?”

“ Nothing …”

“ Well I was wondering if you were going to the party tomorrow after we beat the Gryffindor team?”

“ And what makes you think your team is going to win?”

“ Come on … the Gryffindor team doesn't really have a new seeker. That Asher guy is just a selfish prick who doesn’t want to give up his spot to no one. And when tomorrow's game comes we are going to demolish them, because i’ll be the only Seeker in the sky.”

“ You know what!” You looked at the boy ready to give him a piece of your mind when you thought better. You rather beat his ass in tomorrow's game then to beat his ass now. “ Yes, i’ll be at tomorrow's party...”

“ Great! Maybe we can go together?”

“ I’m actually going with some friends but I’ll be sure to see you there.”

“ Ahh your friends must be very dear to you if you are going with the to Hogsmeade, and the party with them.”

“ Yes they are.”

“ Well I have to go, see you there.”

“ Bye.” you say with a smile. When he left you put your head in your hands letting your mind race again.

“ You know if you keep zoning out like that you will throw tomorrow's match down the drain, proving that girls shouldn't play Quidditch.” A deep voice whispered into your ear. You almost moan knowing who it was but you held it in because you were in the dining hall with tons of people around you.

“ But me not being focus will benefit your house right? So why interfere?” you whisper back with a sly smile letting your emotions wash away. Thanks to your talk with Lily in the bathing pools you more able to talk to Severus lately. You now knew more about him like where he was from and what he liked, and he knew the same about you.

“ Please i’d love to see those hormonal slithery boys be put to shame by a girl. It maybe make them train more … meaning that they won’t be around the Slytherin common room often because you would’ve put a dent in their masculinity. So please stay focus, I’m counting on you.” you smiled at his words.

“ Ohh your counting on me now? Well, will that mean you will be at my game .. cheering me on?” you whispered to him then licked your bottom lip.

“ I might make a appearance … “

“ CAN’T YOU BELIEVE WE’LL FIND OUT WHO'S THE NEW SEEKER TOMORROW!” Sirius yelled out sitting down on the other side of the table in front of you. “ What are you doing here Snape?” he added.

“ Sitting.”

“ Well duhh …” Sirius looked at your face seeing a angry brow raised which made him ignore the Slytherin boy. “ Never mind but again ‘ can’t you believe we will find out who’s the new seeker tomorrow!” he repeated.

“ Yes it’s exciting isn't it ..” You say duly already thinking of Sirius’s reaction when he finds out its you. You could already hear him.  _ ‘ NO! NO! NO! .. NO! NO!!. your kidding right Y/N! Your going to get hurt out there and because of that i’m not letting your play … I forbid it!’ _ You rolled your eyes just thinking about what was to come.

“ And he Better not make us lose!” Sirius added filling up his plate with tons of food.

“ They won’t.” You turned your head behind you seeing it was Asher passing by only to stop when hearing Sirius’s comment.

“ Look Asher I trust you but you have to know we haven't trained with the guy to know how good he is.”

“ Fine I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Sirius leaned closer desperately wanting to know more about his new team mate.

“ The reason I’ve been training you guys so hard lately is so you and the rest for the team to keep up with the new seeker.” Sirius dropped his fork. “ And you can let the rest of the team know what I said, now don’t worry about us losing tomorrow because we won’t!” Asher said with a smile rolling away.

“ Damn … I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!!!” Sirius yelled out getting out of his seat and running out the door to find his teammates. You watch him leave and when he was out of sight you looked back at Severus.

“ Looks like I’ll be reading peacefully in the common room for now on.”

“ Hmmm, I guess in ready then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you all think.
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' Of All People '](https://br.pinterest.com/aleunacse/of-all-people/)


End file.
